


Shopping

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada gets stress, Cute, Family, Funny, Humour, One-Shot, Other, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: Canada cant remember what America asked him to pick up at the store. As he thinks, he absentmindedly adds a bottle of maple syrup to the cart...
Kudos: 20





	Shopping

Canada was certain America had asked him to pick up something at the store, but now that he was there he couldn't remember for the life of him. He himself only needed to pick up one thing. With a sigh, Canada steered his cart towards the syrup aisle, deciding to pick up his item while he tried to remember.

Was it ice cream? 

He picked a bottle of maple syrup off the shelf and placed it in the cart.

No, it couldnt be. America already had three different kunds in the freezer: Death by Chocolate, Butterscotch Ripple and Hoofprints. Besides, even though America promised he wasnt, Canada knew America was secretly eating his Maple Nut ice cream. He chose a bottle of maple syrup and added it to the cart. After all, ice cream doesn't just disappear by itself. Maybe America needed a child lock on the refrigerator to help control himself? 

Canada shook the thought out of his head, reminding himself that he was a gentle and polite country. What had America needed? He absentmindedly traced the bottles of syrup on the shelf as he thought, choosing one at random and adding it to the cart. 

It couldn't be hamburgers. Not only had they made fresh hamburgers the night before, but the freezer was full of them. Was it hamburger buns? He bit his lip as he considered, adding a bottle of maple syrup to the cart. No, his pantry was full of buns, besides he knew America would just eat the burgers like a sandwich on bread if he needed too. It couldnt be condiments or toppings, Canada knew the fridge was full of those. 

He tried to consider what else America might need as he added a bottle of maple syrup to the cart. Maybe he should just call and ask? But America would be so obnoxious if he found out Canada forgot, and anyways, he was probably playing video games or something and wouldn't even pick up. Canada twisted the maple leaf. Shaped bottle in his hands as he thought, before gently placing it in the cart. Canada was suddenly aware of woman in the aisle, staring hard at him, and began to stress. 

She could probably tell he couldn't remember what he was shopping for. How much had she seen? She probably thought he was hopeless. Nervously he plucked a bottle of maple syrup off the shelf in an effort to look busy and stared at the label as though reading it as his mind raced. Maybe America wanted a Pepsi? That was probably it, he was almost out of soft drinks. Canada deposited the bottle into the car and stole what he hoped was a casual look at the woman. She was staring openly with a slightly concerned expression. 

That made Canada more nervous. He quickly turned back to the shelf and eyed it up and down, selecting his favourite bottle of syrup and adding it to the cart without looking. On second thought, he added another just in case, then grabbed a couple cans of syrup to put in the cupboard in case he ran out. He didnt have to look at the woman to know she was still staring unabashedly. A little too quickly to be casual, Canada speedwalked down the aisle, feeling her gaze the whole way up. He grabbed a pack of pepsi, and almost ran out of that aisle. 

Why did even have to pick up groceries for America? Last time he'd asked America to pick up something for him, America had forgotten. He began to grow a little irritated as he pulled up to the checkout and began placing his items on the conveyor belt. America had forgotten the time before that too. And the time before that. Last time Canada had just asked America to bring Canada with him. America had forgotten Canada at the store and went home without him. 

The cashier began scanning the items and Canada gave him an apologetic smile, not because he did something, just from habit. The tired teen let his lips twitch up in a tired smile, and looked like he wanted to ask something but was too tired to bother. On another day, Canada might have offered some small talk, but right then his mind was wandering. He paid and accepted the bag absentmindedly, now seething at the memories of how America treated him. By the time he got home and America met him at the door, he was quite angry.

"Took you long enough!" America announced exasperatedly.

"Sorry." Canada muttered, not feeling particularly sorry. 

"Did you get me my Coke?" 

So that's what it was America wanted. Canada looked at the pop he'd boughten and half shrugged.

"Pepsi." He offered a little shortly, though America didnt notice. 

"Pepsi? " America groaned, going through the bags. "Are you kidding me?"

Canada frowned disapprovingly. "It's not that different."

America gasped as though Canada had insulted Lady Liberty (not that Canada ever would, he was much too nice). "How could my own brother say something so horrible?" 

Canada only sighed in response, thinking dreamily of the Maple Nut ice cream in the freezer. If there was any left.

"Did you get anything else?" America asked hopefully, nosily digging through the bags.

"Maple Syrup." Canada responded as he dug through the freezer for his ice cream. Was it his imagination or was there a little less than this morning?

"WTF? " America asked, unpacking on bag and then starting on another. "What the fuck?"

Irritated, Canada turned to him. "What?" 

America turned around with a bottle of Maple syrup in each of his hands, looking upset. "What the _fuck_?" he repeated, just in case Canada hadn't heard the first two times. 

"What?" Canada demanded, not in the mood to deal with America.

"How come you couldn't remember to pick me up Coke, not Pepsi, but you could get 12 bottles of 4 different brands of maple syrup?" America acused, and for the first time Canada registered the mutiple different shaped and sizes bottles and cans of syrup scattered around America in piles on the floor.

"Shit."


End file.
